We Own the Night
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: In ordinary circumstances, they'd be engaging in more enjoyable activities, but unfortunately, he has to arrest her. Captain Swan. Undercover op AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic is a result of research for a different undercover cop au and an old post floating around on Tumblr that actually happened, from what I've heard. To avoid spoilers I can't say what the post was, but this fic is my own version of it. When I post the second part of this (there will be a total of two) I'll let you know what post I'm referring to.

Though this story is based on real events, I'm not an expert on undercover work, so please forgive me for inaccuracies.

Thank you, Allison, for betareading!

Rated mature for crude language and possible smut.

* * *

**_Best pussy I ever had—Huntsman69 _**

The derogatory remark is followed by numerous others, all very sexually explicit in detail of Huntsman69's experience with a high-class sex worker named Buttercup. Comments like she has nice tits and gives an amazing blow job. Encouraged by other online Discord members, the host goes on to say that even though she enjoys men pulling her hair from behind as they fuck her, he prefers her in the missionary position so he can gaze into her forest-green eyes while he fucks her.

_How romantic._

Killian rolls his eyes, but he really isn't surprised by the language or the lengthy details. He's been participating in this Discord server for the last few weeks, establishing a presence under the pseudonym CaptainHook by engaging with fellow Discord users who are all from Seattle and are johns or potential johns looking to buy sex. At first, it had been difficult to sound like a john, to get into that type of persona. Most of the men in this particular hub are crass and unashamed. It's like they're reviewing fast-food restaurants_—_she tastes delicious, very tight and wet, offers a free blowjob on the side, all you can eat, best piece of ass in the city. The objectification of women angers and saddens him, but as the mantra goes, to find a criminal, you have to think like a criminal. Or in this case, to find the seller, he has to think like a buyer.

**_Fantastic. Where can I find her?—CaptainHook_**

**_She works for Cinderella Escorts—Huntsman69_**

Before Killian can respond, he sees that below his message, Huntsman69 is typing. A link pops up a few seconds later.

**_She charges the big bucks but WELL WORTH!—Huntsman69 _**

**_Thanks, mate. Sounds like a good bang for your buck :-P—CaptainHook_**

**_Oh it definitely was ;-)—Huntsman69 _**

Killian clicks on the link to the ad and braces himself for whatever obscene, demoralizing photos that might appear, but what he finds is neither obscene nor demoralizing. There's a photo of a woman lying on a bed, clad in red lingerie. She is breathtaking. Soft forest green eyes like Hunstman69 had said, golden blonde hair, beautiful ivory skin. She's dressed in red lace, and even though her lingerie shows off her lean stomach and a long, gorgeous pair of legs, it still leaves a lot to the imagination. She is a high-class escort after all, which means she charges more than the average street hooker. And based on her appearance and Huntsman69's graphic depictions of the escort, her business is very lucrative.

Killian is fraught with emotion at the idea of this woman subjecting herself to such a lifestyle. One that involves selling her body to pay her bills or because she was coerced or forced into it. His heart breaks for this woman, for all of these women, but he has to shove his feelings aside and focus on the mission—to make it harder for pimps to sell sex and for clients to buy it.

Seattle, Washington is currently ranked as one of the top five promiscuous cities in the United States. In response, King County Sheriff David Nolan is behind an initiative, leading a series of stings coordinated with other jurisdictions over the course of several weeks to promote a permanent change in police practices. A permanent change on the streets of King County. Which means undercover cops from different locations swarm in, working two fronts_—_the streets and hotels_—_posing as either a prostitute or a client to target both the demand and supply side of prostitution. Killian's particular job is to pose as a john to scour out sex workers in Seattle, arrest them, but not penalize them. Instead of locking them up, he is to offer them counseling and job training through Sheriff Nolan's Women's Justice Program. The clients will however be ticketed and heavily fined, but the ordeal will not result in a criminal record. Sixty percent of the fines collected from the clients goes to support the program.

This undercover job is not Killian's first, but it's certainly the most perturbing one so far and will hopefully be the most rewarding. He is proud of being a part of something aimed at helping women and reducing solicited sex and human trafficking.

Making up his mind that Buttercup is one of the women he will help, he fills out the form to request her services; he enters a date, time, location and which escort he prefers. He submits the form and is contacted less than an hour later and agrees to meet the escort tonight at Kimpton, a luxury hotel on Aurora Avenue.

As he closes his laptop, there's a knock on the door, and he gets up to answer it. He opens the door and is surprised to find his brother on his doormat.

"Liam…" His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he scratches his head. He told his brother he'd be staying in Seattle for a job, but his brother never mentioned he planned on visiting him. Probably because he knew Killian would've told him not to. He has a job to do and doesn't need any distractions while he's here. "What are you doing here?"

Liam's smile fizzles into a frown. "Nice to see you, too."

Killian steps aside, pulling the door open to let him in. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you," he murmurs apologetically.

"I wanted to surprise you, little brother. You're always gone, so I thought I'd pay you an unexpected visit."

"But, you know that I'm working, right?"

"I know." Liam pats him on the shoulder as he passes Killian, carrying a bag over his shoulder. "I just thought you could use some company."

Killian closes the door and sighs. He doesn't need his brother here blowing his cover. "Listen, the job I'm doing is undercover, so my cover can't be blown."

"Relax, I'm not going to break your cover. So, are you going to tell me exactly what the job is?"

"Sorry, but I can't." Technically he can, but he doesn't feel comfortable telling Liam he's posing as a john because knowing Liam he'd want to ride along, and that was obviously not going to happen.

Liam pouts like a child but accepts Killian's answer.

Killian gets ready for the sting. He has to look like a rich, businessman since that's the usual clientele of Cinderella Escorts, according to Huntsman69. He's not sure how reliable of a source that is, but he supposes if a man's going to pay a high-end escort service for sex, chances are he's not some poor, homeless guy. So he dresses in a sleek, black suit, fixes his hair and adjusts his tie before heading out the door.

Killian shows up at the hotel and walks into the bar where he'd agreed to meet Buttercup. Searching around the dimly lit room, his eyes fall on the only person at the bar counter—a woman in a red dress and long, golden blonde hair. Immediately identifying her as Buttercup, he swallows the large lump in his throat. She's drinking champagne and one leg is crossed over the other, her tiny red dress showing off those long, silky white legs, and the shiny black high heels on her feet. His heart actually stutters.

He closes his eyes briefly, coaxing himself into thinking like a john and having that mindset. He is not a cop, he's a lonely man looking for a good fuck with a gorgeous woman.

As he strides across the room, his stomach is full of nervous butterflies, for reasons he doesn't quite understand. He's spoken to beautiful women before, but he's never been intimidated by them. Somehow he's more intimidated than he's ever been in his life, and he hasn't even met her yet. He walks up behind her, praying his voice doesn't give out on him as he places his hand on her back, speaking in a deep, husky tone. "If I'd have known there would be alcohol involved, I'd have joined you sooner."

She trembles at his touch and turns her head to grace him with a soft smile.

_Good God,_ her photo didn't do her a bit of justice; she's even more breathtaking in person.

Placing the glass on the counter, she swivels the bar chair around, shifting her body toward him. Her soft smile transforms into something more seductive as her hand reaches for his tie, the pad of her thumb circling idly over the fabric. Her eyes roam down his body before connecting with his, and all the air escapes his lungs as he peers into her dazzling green orbs. "If I'd have known you'd be so handsome, I wouldn't have felt the need to start drinking."

He flashes a big, toothy grin, slipping into the stool next to her, remaining within touching distance. He leans in close, resting his arm across the back of her bar chair, and licks his lips, his eyes scrolling down her body. Her breasts are fantastic, her decolletage showing off ample skin, and her dress is so short, he can almost see her panties between her legs, if she's even wearing any. His heart is pounding as he boldly moves his hand to her thigh. She gasps at his touch, her legs shaking slightly, but as his eyes meet hers again, he can tell she's not opposed to his touch. She welcomes it, her eyes glazing over with lust. Normally he wouldn't be so brazen, but that's the point. He's not Officer Killian Jones, he's a client who's about to pay this woman a large amount of money to show him a good time. He's going to milk this act for all it's worth.

He leans in to whisper in her ear, his lips only centimeters from her skin as he tightens his hand around her thigh, his fingers slipping under the hem of her dress until his thumb is dangerously close to her center. "Trust me, love, you don't need any alcohol to have an enjoyable time with me."

Her breath catches in her throat, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "I have no doubt about that," she murmurs, a wicked smirk crossing her lips. "In fact, I normally charge $2,000, but since you're cute... $1500 will do." Her hand reaches for his thigh, her fingers roaming over his slacks until she's inches away from his crotch and has a firm grip on him as she whispers in his ear, "I'll even throw in a free blowjob." Her voice is decadent, her words reverberating through him; he can feel it in his stomach. She pulls her lips away slightly and flicks her tongue along the inside of her cheek to make it look like she has his dick in her mouth.

A low groan rises from his throat as he murmurs in her ear, "Mmmm, I'd love to have those gorgeous red lips wrapped around my cock." His entire body shudders at the thought. "But truthfully, I'd pay more just to look at you."

"So, you mean, I could already be charging you?" she quips with a playful smile.

"Perhaps," he teases, smirking against her earlobe.

She blushes, her hand moving to his chest, feeling his heart beating underneath her palm. Her touch is full of heat, even through his dress shirt, and he can't help but enjoy their little banter, even if it is part of the job. At the same time, he can't help but wonder if there would be so much heated tension between them if this were an actual date. If he weren't undercover and if she weren't a prostitute.

This whole situation is a crying shame.

It's a shame she's so bloody beautiful in her low cut, curve-hugging dress and black high heels, her green eyes glinting with mischief and her golden hair cascading over her shoulders as she leans into him. It's a shame how sexy she is while she flirts with him and how adorable she is when she giggles and whispers in his ear, almost marking him with her red lipstick as her hand gently caresses his bicep, the warm breath against his skin making his heart race. In ordinary circumstances, he'd be engaging in more enjoyable activities with her, but unfortunately, he has to arrest her.

The thought pains him even though it shouldn't, considering he's basically arresting her for show, to scare her. He won't actually be throwing her in jail. Hopefully, he'll be able to help her on the path to a better life.

"Come back for a nightcap, or shall I find someone else?" he asks, regretting the words as they fall from his lips, but he wants tonight to be over with. To rip off the bandaid so to speak. This woman is very enchanting, and he's afraid the longer he's around her, the more his resolve will weaken, and he won't want to go through with this. Which is ridiculous because he's doing this for her own good.

She doesn't appear to be offended though and instead dons a lascivious grin. "Trust me, you won't find anyone better for the job." With those words said, she slips from the stool and makes her way across the bar, adding a seductive sway in the movement of her hips. His eyes are drawn to her perfect little ass like a magnet.

She turns her head, her eyes holding a come hither stare and her lips curving into a crooked smirk. "You coming?"

He grins cheekily and stands up, quickly making his way to her. He places his hand on the small of her back, brushing his fingers over the fabric of her dress as he speaks in her ear, "Not yet, but believe me… I'm almost there."

She shoots him a satisfied smirk and they head up to her room, unable to keep their hands off each other. His hands on her hips and hers on his chest, their lips ghosting over each other, the heat rapidly rises between them. The evening is an act they're playing out, as they're both just doing their jobs, but the attraction between them is _real,_ and even though he wants to get the night over with, he's not looking forward to the inevitable end.

They're still clinging to each other once they're in the room. Buttercup's hands are latched onto the lapels of his suit jacket and his arms are still wrapped around her, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"So, what are my limits, love? Because I'm imagining having you in _every_... _possible..._ position," he murmurs, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"For you… I'll do anything you want," she replies, fluttering her long black lashes as she eyes his mouth. "I'm all yours for the night."

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" He realizes it's not necessary, but the heat between them is so addicting and his mind is foggy with lust, he loses himself in the moment.

Before she answers, he chases her mouth with his, but she pulls away and presses her index finger to his lips, a big, toothy smile gracing her beautiful face. "Easy tiger. First, there's a matter of payment."

"Of course," he says with a smile, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He pulls out his wallet, being careful not to expose the police badge tucked inside as he fishes out the cash.

As he's extending the bills to her, instead of taking them immediately, she's pulling him to her by the lapels of his suit jacket, crashing her lips into his. He elicits a low growl and wraps his arms around her, still clutching onto the bills in his hand as she slips her tongue in his mouth to taste him. Overwhelmed by the heat surging through him, he deepens the kiss and tightens his hold. Her body is pressed deliciously against his and he's sure she knows he's as hard as a fucking rock.

"God love, I want to fuck you," he groans against her lips. Her mouth is sweet, she tastes like champagne and her tongue is soft and warm; he doesn't want this to end, but unfortunately, it has to. The deal has been made, and now it's time to bust her. The problem is, he can't stop kissing her.

So it's probably a good thing when she's the one to break it, leaving them both gasping for air. He chases her lips again, but she pulls away to take the cash from his hand. "Me too," she breathes, her voice cracking as she licks her lips, her thumb running over the crisp bills as she studies them in her hand. "There's just one problem..."

"What's that, love?" he asks trying to hide the panic in his voice. Did she figure out he's a cop?

She looks up again and leans in, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as she whispers, "You're under arrest."

_Wait, what?_ That was supposed to be _his_ line.

His features cloud with confusion as he tries to process her words. Is she joking? Is she just into roleplay and wants to play out a fantasy of hers? _Yes,_ he deems. That's all her words had meant. "Sorry love, but _you're_ under arrest," he shoots back firmly with a hard look, letting her know he's serious.

She laughs. "Nice try, buddy." The door flies open and two guys with badges around their necks burst into the room.

Before he's able to process what's happening, they're pulling his hands behind his back and slapping cuffs around his wrists.

Buttercup pulls out her badge, showing it to him. "Officer Emma Swan."

Killian blinks in disbelief. _She's a cop too?_ His mind is reeling with the events leading up to this moment. How had he not figured it out sooner?

**_Five hours ago (Emma's POV)..._**

_"Best pussy you ever had? Really?" She's not asking out of curiosity, more like disgust._

_Graham shrugs, his features clouding with confusion as he logs off and shuts the computer down. "What? You told me to sound like a creepy pervert." A smirk crosses his lips. "Besides, it's not a lie."_

_Emma rolls her eyes, blush spreading through her cheeks. Okay, maybe she was a little curious as to whether he was being truthful or just baiting the fish._

_He chuckles at her reaction and stands from the desk chair. "Oh, come on, lighten up, Emma. It worked, didn't it?"_

_"I thought it was very creepy and pervy of you," Ruby compliments with a flirty grin as the three of them head out of the apartment to meet up with Jefferson down the hall. When her brother had asked her to go undercover in Seattle, she rented out a monthly apartment with Ruby in the same building as Jefferson and Graham._

_Emma rolls her eyes._

_When Jefferson joins them, they head over to the hotel where several male cops gather in one of the rooms and several female cops, including herself and Ruby, meet in the room across the hall, dressed like prostitutes. _

_Emma's made several busts already. Before she took this job, she'd never seen a grown man cry, but now she sees at least one every night in a mess of tears when he finds out she's not actually a prostitute and she instead slaps him with a ticket and a heavy fine. Being a cop has hardened her over time, and now she's looking forward to seeing CaptainHook on his knees begging her not to arrest him. When the men get on their knees and beg—that's what makes the whole job worth it. A faint smirk pulls at her lips at the thought._

**_Present (Killian's POV)..._**

"Wait a bloody minute," Killian barks out in irritation, struggling against the cuffs. "This is a big misunderstanding. I'm a cop too."

Emma's mouth opens in shock. After a few seconds of processing his words, she narrows her eyes, studying him carefully, trying to decipher whether he's lying or not.

"Check my wallet. I'm doing an undercover job for Sheriff Nolan," he states.

Her eyes widen as she glances between the two officers still holding him, before her eyes land on Killian once again. "You're working for my brother?"

The one on the left nods at Emma. "Check for a badge," he instructs, speaking with an Irish accent.

She reaches into Killian's jacket, pulls out his wallet and opens the flap, revealing his badge. She sighs in exasperation, dropping her hands to her sides. "He's telling the truth."

"Wait, you mean, we just arrested a cop?" the officer on the right asks, amusement laced in his words.

Killian grins cheekily. "Aye. Officer Killian Jones at your service."

The other two men laugh as Emma lifts the wallet to study his badge again, shock and irritation still visible in her lovely features. "So, let me get this straight… this whole night was a waste?"

"Apparently so," Killian replies, equally irritated. The night was not a complete waste though. He met Emma after all.

She lifts her eyes, regarding him with a blank expression. "Uncuff him."

As one of the officers releases him from the cuffs, Killian can't help but wonder whether she's relieved he's not a john or if she's just simply annoyed. He mutters a thank you as he pulls his hands in front of him, smoothing his fingers over his wrists.

"Here, you probably want these back," Emma says, handing him the cash and his badge.

"Indeed. I had to fill out a ton of paperwork for this," he says appreciatively, holding up the bills before tucking them back inside his wallet. He's relieved Emma is not actually a prostitute, but he's also thoroughly confused as to why she'd kissed him. Sure, he'd basically asked her to, but she didn't have to go through with it. The cash was in his hand. He stares at her for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "So, tell me something, love—since you're not actually a prostitute, why did you kiss me?"

Killian can now see the officer emerging from his left, who has brown curly hair. He steps between Emma and Killian, his eyes darting back and forth from one to the other. "You kissed him?!"

Killian suppresses a grin when he sees how jealous the man is.

Emma shrugs. "What's the big deal? I was just really getting into my role. I don't do things half-ass, you know that."

"You certainly don't," Killian remarks with a smirk.

Emma looks at him, smiling and blushing.

The brown-haired man glares at Killian, blowing out a huff of air before walking away. Killian has to wonder if the man has feelings for her, or if they're dating. If they are dating, the kiss with another man was definitely crossing a line. Especially since the kiss was unnecessary, and once again he wonders why it happened. But he's not complaining. He shakes off the thought as another one crosses his mind. "So, how was your ad posted on Cinderella Escorts?" he asks Emma.

"The website is fake. He designed it," she says, pointing at the brown-haired cop. "The other girls on the site are also cops."

"And Huntsman69?"

The jealous cop raises his hand. "That would be me." Putting aside his petty jealousy for the moment, he lowers the same hand, extending it to Killian. "Graham Humbert."

Killian experiences his own dose of jealousy as they shake hands, even though he has no right to be jealous. But he can't help but wonder whether Buttercup—whether_ Emma_ was actually the best pussy he ever had. Has Graham actually experienced gazing into her eyes while fucking her?

"This is Jefferson," Graham says to Killian, introducing him to the dark-haired cop.

"Nice to meet you," Killian says, shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Well, I'm done working for the night. Want to get something to eat?" Graham asks Jefferson.

"Sure, I'm starving."

"How does North Star sound? I could go for a beer and a burger."

"Sounds great."

Graham looks at Emma. "You coming?"

She averts her eyes to Killian as Graham approaches her, awaiting an answer, ready to head out the door. Killian's jealousy flares up in his chest again as the other officer places his hand on her back like he's claiming her as his.

"Wait, can I speak to you a moment, Emma?" Killian asks, not only because he doesn't want to let her get away so quickly, but judging by how uncomfortable she looked when Graham asked her to join him, how even more uncomfortable she looked when Graham put his hand on her and how relieved she appears to be now, he's also doing her a favor.

She nods and looks at Graham and Jefferson. "You guys go. I'll meet you there."

Graham doesn't appear to be too happy as he glares at Killian. "What do you need to talk to her about that you can't talk to us too?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Graham, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Graham sighs in defeat. "Fine, we'll get a table."

"Okay," she responds, but Killian's pretty sure she's only agreeing to meet them at the diner so he will leave. After Graham and Jefferson are gone, Emma walks up to Killian and crosses her arms, waiting for him to speak. If she's relieved Graham's gone, she doesn't show it, so Killian can't help but wonder the question that's been eating away at him.

"Are you and Graham…" he pauses, immediately regretting the question before he even finishes it. He has no right to ask. "I mean, I know it's none of my business, I was just wondering if…"

"If I was really the best pussy he ever had? You're right, it is none of your business," she says curtly.

Killian's cheeks burn scarlet as he scratches behind his ear, stammering over his words. "I know… I was just… I was just curious is all. You two seem close."

"We used to date, but it didn't work out, and I ended it. Relationships with colleagues never work."

Killian nods. "Ah, I see. I didn't mean to pry…"

"You did, but it's okay," she says with a shrug. "I can see why you'd wonder. He still acts like we're together," she sighs.

"But still, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry," he apologizes with a small smile.

"It's fine." She dismisses his words with a wave of her hand, walks to the square breakfast table and faces him, leaning her back against the edge of the surface. He's relieved his question didn't run her out the door.

"So, you're David Nolan's sister?" he asks, desperately wanting to change the topic for both their sakes.

She nods, her demeanor softening as she looks at him. "Yeah, I was adopted by his parents when we were kids."

"Must've been a little awkward having your brother ask you to go undercover as a prostitute," Killian chuckles, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, it was, trust me," she laughs, and there's an adorable spark in her eyes as her cheeks turn pink. As hot as she was as a fake prostitute, she's completely adorable and cute as Officer Emma Swan. "Especially since he's usually overprotective. Which is why I'm working fancy hotels instead of the streets and why he calls me every day to check up on me and give me several warnings about what to expect while I'm on the job," Emma says, rolling her eyes. "It's quite annoying."

"I can imagine, I have one of those too—a protective brother, I mean. David seems like a good guy though."

"He is, he's always been there for me, so I really wanted to help him out when he told me about the initiative to reduce prostitution in the county. And hopefully, help women get out of the lifestyle."

"Aye, love, it's not the job I'd envisioned doing when I became a police officer, but perhaps it will be rewarding in the end."

She nods in agreement. "I'm sure David will get a good laugh when he finds out about this."

Killian blushes and smiles. "I'm sure he will."

"I would say we could just not say anything, but Graham's probably already called to tell him."

"Yes, perhaps, but you know him better than I do," he teases.

"Yeah, unfortunately," she retorts with a smirk.

He removes a hand from his pocket to scratch behind his ear, his stomach tight with nerves. Though a comfortable air has filled the room, he's still nervous to be around her. Especially since he thought she was a prostitute about ten minutes ago. He moves to the table, leaning his back against it next to her as he crosses his arms. "I have to say, I'm relieved you're not actually a hooker, love."

She turns her head, eyeing him with a raised brow. "Why's that?"

"For one, it's not a life I wish on any woman. Two, you're too pretty to sell yourself for $2,000."

Her cheeks are flushed as she averts her eyes. "Thanks, I think," she laughs.

"Relax, it's a compliment," he chuckles. "I have to admit though, you're quite the actress. I had no idea you were a cop."

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself," she says, playfully nudging his elbow with hers, making his heart flutter. "Maybe we're in the wrong profession."

"Maybe," he agrees with a soft smile, his voice cracked. He clears his throat, trying to ignore the effect she has on him and uncrosses his arms, bracing his hands against the edge of the table on either side of him. When his arm brushes slightly against hers, she doesn't pull away, nor does he.

"I'm curious about one thing though, love…"

She looks at him curiously. "What's that?"

"The kiss was a little unnecessary, don't you think? I mean, I was handing over the cash, so you could've just arrested me then, but instead, you kissed me…" Killian braces himself for her answer. He hopes he doesn't piss her off, but judging by the shameless smile she offers him in return, she's not the least bit upset.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "As I said, I don't do things half-ass."

"That's what you told Graham to appease him. So, what's the real reason?"

She lets out a small laugh, her cheeks flooding with blush. "You really want the truth?"

"Aye."

Sighing in defeat, she leans toward him as though there are other people in the room and she doesn't wish for anyone else to hear as she murmurs in his ear. "I thought you were cute, and I really wanted to kiss you. Is that bad?"

Killian's cheeks burn crimson, a smug grin pulling at his lips. "No, love, not at all."

"So, why did you ask to kiss me?" she retaliates, pulling away, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

His grin widens if possible. "For the exact same reason you kissed me."

"The real one or the fake one I gave Graham?"

He swallows thickly, gazing into her eyes, getting lost in them. "The real one."

Emma smiles and blushes profusely, either because she's flattered by his confession, embarrassed by her own, or both. She pushes herself away from the table, quickly changing the subject as she turns around to face him. "So, was there something else you wanted to speak to me about or were you just curious about me and Graham?"

"There's something else..." Killian replies, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Perhaps tonight isn't a _complete_ waste."

Emma studies him carefully, lifting a brow as she plants her hands on her hips. "I'm listening."

He taps his thumb nervously against the tabletop, his heart racing as he prepares himself to ask her something he's wanted to ask her since he found out she was a cop. But he can't seem to find the courage, so instead, he covers it up with another question. "What if we teamed up? Perhaps we can get more accomplished by working together?"

She purses her lips, thinking about his offer for a moment. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually."

He pulls away from the table, closing the distance between them. "You heard of the Unicorn on Pike Street?"

His question seems to grab her attention; she suddenly perks up, her eyes widening as she stares at him in slight bemusement. "You mean where they serve carnival food and magical cocktails? Of course I have. But aren't we a little overdressed for that?"

He shrugs. "Perhaps... but do you really think the night can get any more awkward than it already is?"

Emma laughs. "Absolutely not."

"So, let me buy you a drink and a corn dog? Or were you actually planning on meeting Graham and Jefferson?"

"You mean my possessive ex-boyfriend and his best friend?" Emma shakes her head. "I'll pass on that get-together, thanks."

Satisfied with her answer, he playfully cocks a brow. "So, you're saying you'd rather get sick on corn dogs and go into a sugar coma from an order of unicorn droppings and sweet alcoholic drinks with a cute guy you just met half an hour ago?"

A big smile takes over her face. "Sounds perfect."

A relieved grin crawls across his lips as he offers his elbow. She loops her arm through his, and they head out the door, both looking forward to working together and perhaps something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I wrote the first part of this story in September! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Thank you onceuponaprincessworld for letting me share ideas with her and for constantly being a cheerleader. This part has not been beta'd, only self-edited so feel free to let me know if I overlooked any mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind, I invited someone to join us."

Liam cuts Killian a sideways glance, his brows climbing to his forehead as they make their way up the walkway of the bistro. "No, not at all, but when we talked over the phone, I thought it was just going to be us brothers celebrating over rum and wings at our favorite pub."

"Well, make no mistake," Killian says, clapping his hand on Liam's shoulder, "we will be celebrating and there will be rum, but I thought we could splurge and come here where we can get an actual drink. There is someone who I would very much like for you to meet, and I think the top shelf rum is better suited for the occasion instead of the cheap stuff. But don't worry, I'm paying," Killian assures him, in case the cost is what he's worried about.

Liam waves off his words as they reach the entrance and wait outside. "Nonsense, little brother. We're here to celebrate your victory on the sting op, so I think I can foot the bill."

Before Killian can demur, he turns his head to see a gorgeous blonde in a radiant blue dress as she makes her toward them, her high heels clicking against the sidewalk and long loose hair bouncing around her shoulders in golden silk waves that he itches to run his fingers through. His gaze travels down her form, appreciating every curve and every inch of exposed porcelain skin, before returning to her face.

"So who is this person joining us?" Liam asks curiously before he turns his head to see what Killian is gaping so shamelessly at. Or rather _who._ _"Oh."_

Killian can hear the smirk in his brother's tone, but he's too fixated on those beautiful emerald orbs glinting in the soft outdoor lighting, and that great big smile which shows off her pearly white teeth, and can't seem to tear his eyes away from her to catch the expression on Liam's face.

"Hi, babe," she says, kissing Killian's cheek in greeting.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, a low groan bubbles in his throat when he can feel her smooth, silken skin under his palm and realizes her dress is backless. "Hi, love," he murmurs in her ear and lifts her hand with his free one, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "You look stunning." He places a soft kiss to her delicate, supple skin as he takes in the sweet, lovely scent of her perfume.

"Thank you." She giggles when his prickly scruff tickles her skin, and her laughter warms his heart. "You're not so bad yourself."

A big grin takes over his face. "Thank you, love." He releases her hand so he can wrap his arm around her hourglass figure and pull her against him. As he eyes her luscious lips and darts his tongue to lick his own, he has to refrain from kissing her senseless while they're in his brother's presence.

Right. His brother's here.

Reminding himself he's not alone with his lovely Swan, he turns his head to Liam, who is standing there awkwardly with his arms crossed, waiting for them to finish groping each other, or so Killian assumes. "Liam, I would like you to meet Emma. Emma. this is my brother, Liam."

It's funny because Killian has never introduced him to her before; he hasn't so much as shown his brother a picture of Emma because, based on his own experience, photographs don't do her a bit of justice. And yet Liam's eyes widen with recognition and he's standing there staring at her for longer than what is appropriate and necessary.

Killian clears his throat to gain his brother's attention as he tilts his head toward her.

It doesn't take Liam long to understand what Killian is trying to tell him. He quickly amends his behavior and shoots out his hand, offering it to her. "Apologies, lass. Where are my manners? It's very nice to meet you."

She doesn't seem to take offense as she shakes his hand. "Likewise."

Liam is still gawking and scrunching his eyebrows at her, and Killian's afraid he's making her uncomfortable, even though she doesn't appear to be.

When Liam doesn't release her hand in a timely manner, Killian gives him a nudge in the ribs. Is he seriously checking out his brother's girlfriend?

"Ow, what in the bloody hell did you jab me in the ribs for?" Liam grumbles as he lets go of Emma's hand to rub his ribs.

"I was gently persuading you not to ogle my girlfriend," he teases, though his tone is void of any humor and is loaded with sarcasm.

"I wasn't ogling your girlfriend, Killian. It's just…" Liam scratches his head and seems to scrutinize every detail of her face.

She arches a brow, waiting for him to explain himself. "Just what?"

"Have we met before?" he finally asks her.

Emma purses her lips and pinches her brows together in assessment for a moment, then she shakes her head. "I don't believe so. I'm not from around here."

Liam lifts his hand, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "Hm, you look very familiar but I don't know where I've seen you before."

"Maybe from a picture?" Emma guesses, looking at Killian for answers.

"No, that's not it. Killian never showed me a picture of you."

"Aye, photographs don't do you justice, love," Killian says, winking at his lovely girlfriend.

A pretty, pink blush paints her cheeks and she smiles at him. She leans into him, wrapping an arm around his back as he snakes his arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple.

Liam narrows his eyes at Killian. "Come to think of it, you haven't even told me about her. Why is that, little brother?"

Emma glances at Killian, equally curious about the question. "Yeah, why is that?"

"First of all, it's _younger _brother," Killian corrects Liam before his eyes move to Emma, "and secondly, I didn't mention you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Killian balls his fingers into a fist and points his thumb in Liam's direction. "Do you know how long this ponce has been nagging me about finding a proper girlfriend after the last one ripped my heart out?" He shivers at the mention of his ex. He'd told Emma about her, and the gory details, but didn't wish to bring it up again, especially tonight because it's supposed to be a celebratory one.

Liam frowns. "Oi, I haven't nagged you about it, I _gently persuaded _you to get over her," he says, mocking Killian's earlier words.

Killian rolls his eyes. "Uh-huh. _Gently persuaded _my arse."

Emma laughs and shakes her head at the two bickering brothers and loops her arm through Killian's. The three of them head inside where the hostess seats them at a booth and passes out menus. Killian slides in next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and caresses the warm, bare skin at his fingertips as they get comfortable in the booth. Emma molds into him and rests her hand on his knee underneath the table.

When their waitress arrives to take their drink orders, the guys order Bicardi Superior and Emma orders a Rum and Coke.

"A lass who enjoys her liquor, I like her already," Liam teases Emma, "even though you're ruining your rum by adding soda to it. I'll let it slide, though."

Killian leans over to kiss her cheek. "I happen to like her too."

The waitress returns with their drinks and leaves when they're not ready to order their food yet.

While they're browsing the menus and chatting about what to eat for dinner, Liam keeps staring at Emma every now and then like he knows her. "I swear I've seen you before, I just can't figure out where," he says before taking a sip of his rum.

Killian sighs, and Emma shrugs.

"Sorry, I'm not sure. I'd remember a face like yours."

Liam grins. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean even though you bear a slight resemblance to Killian, you have one of those unique faces. I, on the other hand, have a familiar face."

"I tend to disagree, love. While you do have a friendly face, your beauty is far from common."

Emma blushes crimson and moves her hand to his thigh, squeezing him gently as she leans in to whisper in his ear. "You're asking for it, aren't you?"

"And what exactly am I asking for, darling?" he murmurs quietly so Liam can't hear.

"As if you don't know."

The clearing of Liam's throat indicates they weren't quiet enough or maybe they're sitting too close and practically pawing each other on the other side of the table. Or maybe they both share that look—a look that says they're going to rip each other's clothes off and fuck each other's brains out once they're alone in her cozy hotel room.

When Killian returned to his hometown to visit his brother, he'd invited her to stay with him at Liam's but she didn't wish to invade Liam's space, especially since she hadn't met yet. So Killian paid for a hotel room for the night in hopes she would come around after getting to know Liam a bit and be comfortable enough to stay at his place. But with the way Liam is creepily staring at her, Killian doubts she will warm up to him anytime soon.

"Alright, get a room, you two," Liam grumbles and returns his eyes to the menu in his hands.

"We have one," Killian says to his brother, "and believe me, we're dying to use it." He winks at Emma, and sees her blushing and smiling from ear to ear. She is bloody adorable when she blushes.

"You got a room for the night?" Liam asks Emma curiously. "You could've stayed at my place. If my knucklehead of a brother told me about you, you wouldn't have had to pay for a hotel."

"That's okay. I'm used to staying in hotels for work."

Liam sets down the menu and curls his hand around his tumbler. "Say that again?" he asks before draining his drink.

"I'm used to staying in hotels. I get around a lot for my job."

Liam spits out the expensive rum, spraying it over the table.

"What in the blazes, Liam?!" Killian yells at him as he looks at Emma to make sure the rum didn't get on her.

She quickly reaches for some napkins and wipes off the table. Luckily the rum only splattered the table and menus.

"Sorry, lass," Liam says while grabbing some napkins and frantically trying to clean up his mess.

Killian notices a change in his brother's behavior. He seems nervous about something, but he's not sure why.

"Are you two ready to order? I'm ready," Liam says frantically and turns his head, seeking the waitress before Killian and Emma can reply. He raises his hand to summon her over.

"I guess we're ready," Emma says with a laugh and glances at her menu once more before handing it to Killian.

The waitress takes their orders and menus before leaving the table.

"So, do you want to explain to me what your problem is, brother?" Killian asks in irritation as he glares daggers at him.

"Nothing, I… I'm sorry, the rum just went down the wrong pipe is all."

"I'm not talking about that specifically. You've been acting strange all night," Killian chastises.

"It's nothing. I'm fine really." His eyes move to Emma. "I just realized where I know you from. I saw your picture online. While you were _working." _

"Oh god," Emma groans, "I look terrible in that photo. I had pulled an all-nighter right before that picture was taken.

"I disagree, love, you looked beautiful. You always do." Killian grins at her, remembering that photo very well. He and Emma had busted an organized crime ring that trafficked women into the local sex trade, and it was plastered all over the news. The photograph of them making several arrests had been taken for a local newspaper, but he's not sure how Liam had seen it since he doesn't even live in Washington.

Liam's face pales as he glares at Emma with disdain.

Killian scowls at him. He will have a little chit chat with his brother later on about displaying proper manners around his girlfriend.

"So, tell me, Emma, how do you like your _profession?" _Liam asks, his expressions steely as he observes her pointedly.

"Oh, well, it's very challenging at times, but at the end of the day, it's very rewarding knowing I'm making a big difference on the streets. The day that photo was taken, I single-handedly took on fifty guys at the brothel. I was so exhausted if you can even imagine." She sighs as though experiencing that same exhaustion she had felt that day. There was so much paperwork from all the arrests they had made.

"You were brilliant, love," he compliments, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He was so proud of her that day. But for some reason, he can feel the burn of Liam's stare which feels nothing like pride. He tilts his head to see him glowering conspicuously at him, appearing to be both mystified and disappointed. And Killian doesn't understand why.

"So you're okay with her occupation?"

What in the bloody hell? Here, Killian thought his brother would be happy he found someone as amazing as Emma, especially since Liam had been encouraging him to get back in the saddle after Milah broke his heart.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asks, irritated by his brother's crude behavior. "I'd be a hypocrite if I weren't okay with it, don't you think?"

He can feel his lovely Swan stiffen at the topic, her jaw tight as she glares at Liam. "Excuse me, but even if he weren't okay with it, no one's going to tell me what I can or cannot do for a living. Believe me, my brother has been trying since I was nine," she says bitterly before sipping her rum and coke through a straw.

Liam's eyes pop out of his skull, shock washing over his features, and if Killian's not mistaken, a hint of pity. But he has no bloody clue why. "Nine?! Wow that's young."

"Well, obviously it was only a dream of mine at the time. I wanted to follow in my adoptive mother's footsteps."

"Your mother was one too?" Liam asks, completely appalled. "No wonder you took to this lifestyle."

"Oh yeah, and thanks to her talking some sense into my brother, he came around to the idea, and now I work for him."

Liam claps his palm on the top of his curly-haired head. "You work for him?!"

Emma furrows her brows at him from across the table, not sure why what's so shocking about growing up around people who were in the police force, but thankfully she doesn't take offense and seems okay about being hammered with so many questions. Killian supposes it's because she was nervous about meeting Liam and was worried about whether he would like her. Killian had been quick to assure her he would absolutely love her, but now he's thinking maybe he didn't know his brother as well as he thought he did.

"Yeah, but believe me, he shows me no nepotism; he rides me hard all day, every day. In fact, he's down my throat more than anyone else," she says, rolling her eyes at David's constant need to dictate and tell her how to perform her job.

Killian can actually hear his brother gasp as he slaps his hands over his cheeks. "Oh my God, your own brother?!" he blurts out, loud enough to gain the attention of other diners. "That's bloody appalling!"

Emma wrinkles her nose and narrows her eyes at Liam's response. He seems to take everything she says way out of proportion. "Look I know it's a dangerous job, but I'm just as qualified as any man in my field."

Killian agrees with a nod and strokes her back as he regards her with genuine pride. "Aye, she's a feisty lass. She has no problem taking on a heavy load."

"Lass, I didn't say you weren't qualified, I mean you're very… attractive—"

"Wait, you think I got this job because of my looks?!" she demands, cutting him off. She's clearly pissed. For good reason.

Liam shrugs, not seeing what the big deal is. "Well, _yeah. _I mean I assume you get work based on your body, not your brains."

Emma audibly gasps, her eyes popping out of her skull. "Excuse me?!"

Liam raises his hands in defense and speaks casually, as though it's a typical Tuesday and he's not being a misogynistic tosser to the woman his brother loves and adores. "Well don't get me wrong, lass, I'm sure you give fantastic beejers too. Any man would be happy to have you."

"What the bloody fuck did you just say?!" Killian demands hoarsely. He's completely aghast, and he can see the rage spiraling through his girlfriend, he can feel her anger as she taps his shoulder, urging him to move. He feels his own anger bubbling up inside of him. He clenches his jaw as he glares at Liam, letting him know he's not happy. Why the fuck is Liam speaking to her like she's a prostitute? What's worse is he doesn't even appear to be apologetic.

"Can you let me out, please?" she asks Killian in a cold, rigid tone.

In other circumstances, he would've attempted to defend Liam despite his childish behavior, he would've begged Emma to say, but what his scoundrel of a brother had said was not okay—not even close. Killian slides out of the booth and steps aside so Emma can leave. Once she slides out of the booth and stands up, she goes over to the other side of the table and smacks Liam _hard _in the face.

It's not until he feels the sting of her slap when he appears to be apologetic. As he lifts his hand to soothe his cheek, she picks up his drink and throws it at him.

"Oh whoops, it looks like I ruined your rum by adding a big sexist pig to it!" The bite of her tone and sting of her slap (based on how loud it sounded) are much stronger and bitter than the cheap rum at the pub. She bolts away from the table as Liam wipes off the cocktail from his face with a napkin and sighs.

Apparently they've gained an audience because all the female customers and servers are glaring daggers at Liam, all of them ready to kick his arse. And despite being a cop, Killian wouldn't bother to stop them. Not after the way Liam spoke to his Swan.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Killian barks out, but doesn't stick around long enough to hear the answer, and instead follows Emma out the door. "Emma, wait," he calls after her as she heads to her car. "Please…" His voice is cracked with worry. He hates that she's so upset and hurt. Even worse, he hates that his brother is the culprit.

She stops and turns around, and his heart clenches when he sees tears sliding down her cheeks. He just wants to hold her in his arms and make everything better. His jaw twitches as he lifts a hand to wipe the tears from her face. "I will kick his bloody arse for talking to you that way. I am so sorry, baby. He's not normally like that."

"It's not your fault, Killian. I just don't understand how _he's _your brother," she says, pointing at the building in the direction he's probably still sitting in the booth. "He's nothing like you."

Killian cups her cheeks in hands and speaks softly. "Please, just let me talk some sense into him."

"You can do whatever you want." Her voice cracks as she wipes at her glistening eyes. "I'm going back to the hotel."

Killian nods and raises his hand to swipe some stray locks of hair behind her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her. "Can I come by later?"

Relaxing in his hold, she rests her forehead against his, allowing a small smile to tilt the corners of her mouth. "You better."

"Of course I will," he reassures, kissing her forehead before lowering his gaze to hers. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too." Fisting her hands around the collar of his shirt, she brings her lips to his.

His arms tighten around her, both hands resting on her back, pulling her flush against him as his tongue parts her lips and they lose themselves in each other. His heartbeat quickens as he thinks back to their first kiss when he was posing as a john and she a prostitute. The kiss was intense, fierce. Full of heat and raw lust. But this one is so much different. It's passionate, slow, tender. Full of _love. _He combs a hand through her hair and takes his time, enjoying the hint of alcohol and soda coating her mouth. The combination is sweet and smooth against the heat of her breath, and he savors every second of her.

Though Emma had said she didn't date colleagues, they both had chemistry neither of them could deny. They plotted strategies together, and how they would bring down the biggest crime ring the county had ever seen. They had met for coffees and lunches for a few months before he finally gathered the courage to ask her out on a real date. She was so relieved and said she was tired of them dancing around their feelings for each other. They went out to dinner and talked for four hours, and then he brought her home and they talked all night, just curled up in her bed holding each other and talking. That was one of the best nights of his life, and every time he's with her gets better and better.

When she pulls away, he does his best to keep her there for a few more precious seconds. He knows she's ready to get away from his brother as far and fast as she possibly can. As her mouth closes, he bites down gently and drags his teeth over her perfectly pink bottom lip. A soft moan escapes her mouth, and he smiles and slowly releases her from his hold as he licks his lips.

He walks Emma to her yellow bug and kisses her one more time before she gets in her car and drives away. Now that she's gone, he can focus on the matter at hand—figuring out what crawled up his brother's arse and died. Anger surges through him and he clenches his fists as he marches back inside the bistro. His heart is racing again, but for different reasons. He's not a violent person but he feels his brother deserves a good ass-kicking. That is if he hasn't received one already from the other patrons who witnessed such an atrocity. He finds their waitress and tells her to box up his and Emma's food and he pays for their drinks and dinner entrees, but not Liam's. Then he storms into the dining area and is shocked to find Liam in one piece. He's working on his third glass of rum, not including the one Emma threw in his face, his hair and clothes still damp with soda and alcohol.

Killian slides into the booth across from him and gives him a deadly stare. "So, you wanna tell me why in the bloody hell you're being a fucking wanker?"

Liam sets down his drink and sighs slowly and deeply before lifting his eyes to Killian and crossing his arms on the table. "Why don't you tell me why you felt the need to pay a hooker to be your girlfriend? So I wouldn't harp on you anymore, is that it?"

Um, what?! Killian's temper spikes again, and he has to refrain from throwing his drink in Liam's face. Or throwing a punch. Emma was far too kind to him. "Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?"

Liam reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "You heard me."

"Emma is _not_ a hooker," Killian snarls. He's vibrating with rage as he stands from the booth with clenched fists.

"Oh, really?" Liam pulls up something on his phone and shows it to him. "Then how do you explain this, brother?"

Killian grabs the phone from his hand and has to rip his angry glare from his brother to study the photo.

_Oh. _

Liam had snapped a photo of Killian's computer as it displayed Emma's picture and fake ad from the Cinderella Escorts website. The website solely designed to lure men who were looking to buy sex. Confusion washes over Killian's face. Was his brother looking to pay for a prostitute? _Please tell me I don't have to arrest my own brother. _On second thought, with the way Liam behaved to Emma, he'd be happy to throw him behind bars for a night or two. "How did you find this website?" he demands through gritted teeth as he lifts his eyes from the phone to look at Liam. The man he thought was honorable. But there's nothing honorable about buying sex.

"I should ask you that. That is _your _computer, Killian. It was in your browser history. I just found it and snapped the photo."

"Why were you snooping around on my computer?" he asks angrily, although he should be relieved this was just a huge misunderstanding. But he's kind of bummed he doesn't get to arrest him.

"I wasn't snooping," Liam claims as he snatches his phone back and tucks it into his pocket. "You had left for work and I was bored so I got on your computer and found it by accident." Liam looks him in the eye, his features softening. "Look, Killian, I know it must be lonely being away from home all the time, but a hooker?" he asks, his nose scrunched up in disgust. "I thought you were better than that."

Killian's jaw clenches as he stares hard at his brother, then slaps him upside the head. "Emma is not a prostitute. She's a cop, you prat."

Liam's face pales, his mouth falling open. "She's a what?"

"You heard me. She's not a prostitute, she'd been going undercover posing as one."

Killian sees the transformation in Liam's expression. He sees him processing and putting all the pieces together. He sees Liam going through his conversation with Emma in his head, and it's now clicking with him that she was referring to arresting johns for buying sex, not sleeping with them. She was referring to her job as a cop, not a prostitute.

Killian sighs and reclaims his seat in the booth. "We wanted to tell you we met while going undercover. She was posing as a prostitute and I was posing as a john, so when I met her at the hotel and pretended to pay her, we tried to arrest each other."

Liam stares vacantly across the diner in pure and utter shame. "Wow, that's hilarious," he says, but there's no amusement in his tone, his face pale with humiliation. "That would've been a great story to tell."

"I know, that's why we wanted to tell you, but then you started asking her ridiculous questions. That night we decided to team up. We worked together to take down the biggest organized crime ring in King County, and that is why I invited her to celebrate with us." She and Killian had celebrated in Seattle with all the officers involved in the operation, and of course, the man pulling all the strings, Emma's brother (he was amused upon learning how they met, but far from it when he found out they were dating. He slowly came around to the idea though). Being a thousand miles away, Liam wasn't able to attend at the time, so Killian and Emma had planned to have a small celebration of their own where she would finally get to meet his brother. And Killian had been ecstatic at the idea of introducing his brother to the woman he's been doting on for months. But of course, Liam ruined that when he spoke to Emma the way he did.

"Think about it, Liam, I'm responsible for taking down a huge sex operation, saving hundreds of women from human trafficking and getting them into programs so they can live a better life, so why on bloody earth would I be paying one to date me?"

"In my defense, you never told me what kind of operation you were involved in. You just said you took down a big crime ring, you didn't mention what crime."

"Does it matter? I'm still a cop, an honorable one at that. And so is Emma. We both work for her brother, who is the Sheriff of King County."

"Oh, boy." Liam scratches his head and suddenly goes into panic mode, realization finally sinking in. "I accused her of getting work because of her body, not her brains." His eyes snap to Killian's. "I thought her brother was a pimp?!"

"Aye."

He buries his face in his hands, mumbling into his palms. "Bloody fucking hell, I am so sorry."

"No need to apologize to me, I'm not the one you thought was a hooker."

He lifts his head and nods. "Right. I need to apologize to her. Did she leave?"

"She went back to her hotel room."

"Take me there, please?"

Killian shakes his head. "Liam, I don't think she wants to speak to you right now."

"Please, I need to explain myself to her. She needs to know this was a big misunderstanding."

Killian shoots him a warning glare. "Okay, I will, but you better be prepared to do some serious groveling."

Liam nods furiously. "I will." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. "I'll pay for your meals and have them boxed up."

"I already paid for mine and Emma's."

"Okay. How much was it?" he asks, digging out his card.

"Liam, it's fine."

"How much?" he repeats.

Killian sighs in defeat and tells him the amount. He supposes Liam deserves to pay since he's the reason Emma stormed away.

* * *

Emma is beyond fucking furious at the audacity of Killian's brother! He accused her of becoming a police officer because she gives good blowjobs! Emma had worked hard to get where she is. And she didn't gain the respect of her fellow officers because her brother is King County Sheriff either. No in fact, at first they treated her like his kid sister. It took time and dedication to gain the same respect and trust they had for David. So to have someone accuse her of becoming a cop based on the way she looks or the outrageous idea that she performs sexual favors is a crock of shit! And here she was so excited to meet the reputable brother Killian always goes on about. She had no idea he was a chauvinist pig!

Emma's blood sizzles under her skin as she unzips her dress and pulls it off. She can't believe the things he'd said! And to think she had bought this perfectly nice dress to wear tonight, one that was, of course, approved by Ruby.

Oh well, she'll just have to wear it again when she goes out with Killian. He doesn't think she's just a piece of ass. He loves her for her mind and for who she is as a person, and she loves him for that. She still can't believe he's related to that fucking douchebag.

She changes into her pjs and grabs her phone to text Killian and invite him over. After that parting kiss, she needs him, and after that terrible dinner with his jackass brother, she needs to feel her boyfriend's warm arms wrapped around her. Emma places her hand on her stomach when it growls mercilessly. Thanks to Liam, she didn't eat, and now she's starving. She wonders what the restaurant downstairs has. She grabs the menu and plops down on the bed to scan it over. She had ordered ravioli at the Bistro, and that's not an option at the restaurant downstairs, but she could really go for a burger right now.

She picks up her phone to ask Killian if he ate yet. She's hoping he didn't stay and have dinner with his brother, because that would feel much like betrayal. She begins typing out the text but is interrupted when there's a knock on the door. Raising a brow, she stands from the bed and strides over to the door. It must be Killian. Just in case it's not, she peers through the peephole, but she doesn't see anyone on the other side. Her instincts as a cop tell her to grab her gun, but she can't help it. She's encountered many creeps while posing as a hooker, and her vigilant attitude was kicked into high gear when there was a knock on her hotel door while she's staying in an unfamiliar city, and no one appears to be at the door. Emma grabs the gun from her bag and returns to the door, keeping the weapon at her side just in case.

She cautiously cracks it open, and can't believe her eyes.

Kneeling on the floor in front of her is Killian's sorry excuse of a brother holding a bouquet of buttercups, his face etched with shame and apology. Oh, and there's a sign on his forehead that says _I'm a donkey _in black marker _. _In other circumstances, Emma would've laughed, but the sight of him fills her with rage and she slams the door in his face. She marches away when she hears him yelling through the door.

"Emma, wait! I can explain! You're really gonna laugh when I tell you this. Maybe not right away but someday."

She scoffs and replaces the gun in her bag before making her way to the bathroom where she'll be able to tune him out.

"I didn't know you were a cop, I thought you were a prostitute."

She stops in her tracks and waits for him to continue.

He pauses for a beat and speaks in a quieter voice, his words laced with apology. "I was using Killian's computer the night you met him and saw your photo on a website on Cinderella Escorts."

She contemplates opening the door to hear more of what he has to say. She did post her picture on a fake escort website afterall.

"Emma, I cannot tell you how sorry I am."

Emma turns around and slowly walks over to the door, hauling it open and placing her hand on her hip as the other one lingers on the doorknob. Her face remains steely though as she looks down at him. "A pig is more accurate," she remarks, referring to the sign on his forehead.

"You're absolutely right, lass." He pulls out a black marker from his pocket, removes the sign and scribbles out the word _donkey_ and writes _pig _above it before replacing it on his forehead.

She allows a small laugh to escape her throat, which ignites a hopeful glint in his eyes as he looks up at her again. And damn, she really wishes he didn't have the same sea-blue eyes Killian does. Because then she might find it easier to slam the door in his face again. "Get up. You're making a fool out of yourself."

"I've already done that and then some," he says solemnly.

"You're not wrong about that," Emma remarks in a sassy tone.

Liam gulps and pushes himself up off the floor. "I'm not actually like that—I don't view women that way, I really don't."

"So you only view me like a piece of ass?" Emma says with a nod. "Good to know."

"No, lass, you see I was just looking out for my brother because I thought he had paid you to be his date since all I do is harp on him about not dating."

"Really?" she says sarcastically. "Why would Killian pay someone to be his girlfriend? He can get any woman he wants."

Liam's lips twitch into a small smile. "Aye, and that's what I told him… after you left… before I knew you were a cop."

Emma sighs and purses her lips as she leans against the doorframe. She doesn't know if she should accept his apology or not. She supposes he has a valid reason for acting the way he did. She would be concerned too if she thought someone close to her, say her brother, had paid a prostitute. Emma certainly wouldn't stand for that, but she doesn't have to worry about that, considering he's the one who started the Women's Justice Program and is leading the initiative to reduce prostitution and human trafficking in the county. Plus he's happily married and constantly reminds Emma of how much in love with Mary Margaret he is. He's the last man who would seek out the company of a prostitute. Well, he and Killian of course. A thought suddenly occurs to her, and she scowls at Liam, fighting off the urge to slap him again. "Wait, you thought my brother was my pimp?!"

"Aye." He hangs his head in shame. "Look, I don't expect you to forgive my behavior, but I want you to know I am truly sorry." Liam bends over and, with his free hand, he picks up two bags he had brought with him. "I brought your dinner and ordered you dessert. Killian told me you like Tiramisu." He hands her the bag from the bistro and Emma accepts it, peering inside. She does love Tiramisu. And she's completely famished, so she's not about to turn down free food. Though it wasn't exactly free; she paid the price when she was accused of being a hooker. Liam holds up the other bag. "I also got you a bottle of Bacardi Superior and a two-liter of Coca Cola."

Her lips tilt into a small smile. "Thanks."

He shakes his head, looking down in shame. "Please don't thank me, Emma. I really don't deserve it."

The expression on his face almost makes her heart hurt. _Almost. _She steps back inside and opens the door wider to let him in. She goes over and places the bag on the table as he does the same and hands her the bouquet he's still holding.

"I'm guessing you don't have a vase to put these in?"

Emma brings the flowers to her nose and inhales their fresh scent. "No, I don't even have a vase at home."

"That's okay. If you like I can keep these at my place and you can stay there for the remainder of your week here in town. I'll make you and Killian breakfast every morning, I'll even escort you to wherever you need to go." As soon as those words leave his mouth, his eyes squeeze shut, his features twisting with regret. He claps his hand over his forehead, where he's still wearing that ridiculous sign, which wrinkles under his palm. "Sorry, poor choice of words," he sighs, opening his eyes again and dropping his hand.

Emma folds her lips in to keep from laughing. In all honesty, though, she can see the sincere apology in his eyes. She reaches over and pulls the sign off his forehead with her free hand, crumpling it up into a ball and throws it in a nearby trash can.

"What do you say, lass, can you give this pig a second chance? Can we start over?"

Emma mulls it over for a moment. She supposes giving him a second chance wouldn't hurt. She sighs and points a warning finger at him. "Okay, but that's all you get—one shot to redeem yourself, got it?

"That's all I need," he says, a grin lighting up his face as he sticks out his hand. "I'm Liam."

Emma dons a smile and switches the bouquet to her other arm so she can shake his hand. "Hi, Liam, I'm Emm. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I can't wait to get to know the woman my brother is madly in love with." He raises her hand and plants a chaste kiss on the back of it before encasing her hand with his other one.

Emma smirks, blush warming her cheeks. Now this is how a lady _should_ be treated.

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door, she opens it to let Killian in after she sees him through the peephole and greets him with a sweet kiss on the lips. He's carrying a bag of what she assumes is his and Liam's dinner after he informs her they didn't eat at the restaurant. Instead, Killian drove his brother to her hotel hoping she would be willing to hear him out.

Killian curls his free hand around her hip and turns his head to look at Liam. "I just wanted to make sure my girlfriend didn't murder you," he chuckles.

"What if I did? Would you arrest me?" Emma challenges, placing her free hand on his warm chest.

The corner of his lips tips into a smirk as he looks at her. "No, I'd help you bury the body."

"Oi," Lima frowns at him. "I said I was sorry."

"I know," Emma smiles sheepishly.

She invites them to stay for a movie, and after the three of them nuke their dinners in the microwave, she and Killian eat in the king-size bed, leaning against the headboard as Liam sits in the chair. After the movie is over, she decides to sleep there for the night, and Killian stays with her. Liam does make good on his promise though and makes her and Killian breakfast every day she's in town.

When she gets to know Liam more, she finds out he's not so bad after all. In fact, she's able to look back at that night and laugh hysterically.

**_One year later..._**

"That, ladies and gents, is how my brother met the woman of his dreams." Liam glances over at the happy newlyweds, pointing his champagne flute in Emma's direction, "and how I thought this lovely cop was a prostitute."

The crowd laughs softly as the best man takes his seat.

Killian leans over to speak into the mic in Liam's hand, "And how the best man lived to tell our story."

David, who is sitting next to Liam, rips the microphone from his hand, scowling at him as he adds, "And how he thought_ I _was a pimp."

Another roar of laughter fills the banquet hall, this time louder and more prolonged; even David's wife, Mary Margaret who's heard the story a dozen times, is cackling hysterically. David, however, is still unamused.

Emma is usually able to laugh about, but not on her wedding day, even though she knew it was coming. She blushes deeply, burying her face in her hands as Killian leans over and wraps his arm around his bride, kissing her temple. She's going to kill her brother and brother-in-law once she and her husband return from their honeymoon.

"It may have not been the best of beginnings but I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything," Killian whispers in her ear, instantly calming her.

She lifts her head, smiling at him as she rests her forehead against his. "Me neither." She takes the ends of his undone bowtie in her hands and pulls him to her, capturing his lips and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, eliciting an eruption of cheers and whistles from the guests and wedding party.

When they break the kiss, she tips her champagne flute toward her husband. "Here's to our happy beginning."

Killian clinks his glass against hers. "To our happy beginning."

They drink to that, looking forward to their future together as husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: ****This was inspired by a post on Tumblr about an undercover cop posing as a john. He arrested someone for prostitution who turned out to be another undercover cop. Legend has it they got married a year later. When I heard about this post, I just had to write it for cs. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
